Jersey City Fire Department
Department Profile The Jersey City Fire Department, or Fire Department of Jersey City (JCFD/FDJC) is the second largest fire department in the U.S. state of New Jersey. Currently, the JCFD is comprised of the following units: * 15 Firehouses * 15 Engine Companies * 9 Ladder Companies ** 5x 100' rear-mount aerials ** 1x 103' rear-mount aerial ** 1x 100' tractor-drawn aerial ** 1x 75' mid-mount platform ** 1x 95' mid-mount platform * 1 Squad Company * 1 Rescue Company * 4 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' The Jersey City Fire Department (JCFD/FDJC) was established on September 21, 1829. 'Former Fire Companies' Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 2' - 160 Grand Street (Paulus Hook) Built 1838 :Engine 2- 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) 'Engine 5 / Engine 10 / Ladder 2 / Battalion 1' - 355 Newark Avenue (The Village) Built 1965 :Engine 5 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) :Engine 10 (Temporarily) - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 14, Engine 18) :Ladder 2 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 7) :Battalion 1 (4360) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Decontamination Unit - 2012 International 7400 / Custom Works 'Engine 6 / Ladder Tower 6 / Deputy 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 465 Marin Boulevard (Newport) :Engine 6 '''- 2019 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500) (SN#33080) :Ladder Tower 6' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#27895) :'Deputy 1''' (4364) - 2020 Chevrolet Silverado :Car 3 (Chief of Department) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Car 30 (Fire, Explosion, Arson Response (F.E.A.R.) Unit) - 2007 Ford F-450 / Reading :Car 30A (Arson Investigation Unit) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria Sedan 'Special Operations Division' - 48 State Street (Communipaw) :Rescue 2 (UASI/Collapse Rescue) ' - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / 2006 Rescue 1 (SN#R251) :'Special Operations/Collapse Rescue Lumber Truck '''- 2005 Ford F-650 / US Truck / Cliffside Body Box Truck :Support Unit 4104'- 1988 International / SH Truck Bodies :'Bobcat 5''' - Gong Club - 244 Bay Street (Historic Downtown) :Car 26 (Canteen Unit) - 'Marine Division' - Liberty Landing Marina, 80 Audrey Zapp Drive (Liberty State Park) :Marine 1 (Fireboat "Lovero") - 2006 48' SeaArk (3000/-) :Marine 2 - 2010 27' Boston Whaler :Marine Battalion '- 2008 Ford F-350 / EVI (Ex-Deputy 1) :'Marine Support Trailer '- '2nd Battalion 'Engine 8' - 14-16 Orient Avenue (Bergen / Lafayette) :Engine 8 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-01) :Foam Tender 1 ' - 1998 Freightliner / 2007 National Foam (-/-/4000F) :'Quick Attack 1 ' - 2004 Ford F-150 / National Foam 'Engine 13''' - 152 Linden Avenue (Greenville) :Engine 13 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500/250) (SN#30309) 'Engine 19 / Ladder 8 / Battalion 2' - 2 Bergen Avenue (Greenville) :Engine 19 - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :Ladder 8 ''' - 2019 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (SO#142433) :Battalion 2' (4361) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 'Engine 22 / Ladder Tower 4''' - 468 Ocean Avenue (Bergen / Lafayette) Built 1894 :Engine 22 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :Ladder Tower 4 - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/75' mid-mount platform) (Damaged in 2013 Fire) '3rd Battalion' 'Engine 7 / Engine 18 / Ladder 3 / Battalion 3' - 715 Summit Avenue (The Heights) Built 1994 :Engine 7 ''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28150) :Engine 18 ' - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :'Ladder 3 ' - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SO#09117) :'Battalion 3''' (4164) - 2020 Chevrolet Colorado :Marine Land Unit (MLU) ' - 2014 Ford F-550 4x4 / Firematic B.R.A.T. mini-rescue pumper (250/200) :'Mobile Command Unit - 2011 Freightliner / LDV :Logistics Unit - 2014 Ford F-550 / Stahl 'Engine 11' - 152 Lincoln Street (The Heights) :Engine 11 - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :High-Rise/Tunnel Unit - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Rescue 1 heavy rescue 'Engine 14 / Ladder 7' - 595 Palisade Avenue (The Heights) :Engine 14 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-02) :Ladder 7 ''' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) :Hazardous Materials Unit 1 ' - 2010 Freightliner M2 4x4 / Wheeled Coach :'Hazardous Materials Unit 2 ' - 2007 Freightliner / Hackney :'Hazardous Materials Battalion - 2012 Ford F-350 / EVI (Ex-Deputy 1) '''4th Battalion 'Squad 4 / Rescue 1' - 582 Communipaw Avenue (Bergen Hill) :Squad 4 ''' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :Rescue 1 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue (SN#31749) 'Engine 9 / Battalion 4''' - 697 Bergen Avenue (McGinley Square) :Engine 9 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) (SN#28151) :Battalion 4' (4363) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 'Engine 15 / Ladder 9''' - 200 Sip Avenue (Journal Square) :Engine 15 ''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/750) (SN#27901) :Ladder 9 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) 'Engine 17 / Ladder 11''' - 255 Kearney Avenue (West Side) :Engine 17 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-03) :Ladder 11 ' - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rear-mount aerial) (SO#07126) :'Mask Service Unit ' - 2019 Ford F-550 / 1st Priority :'Field Training Officer '- 2012 Ford F-350 / EVI (Ex-Battalion 4) :'Safety Officer (4362) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor (Ex-Battalion 3) :'''Medical Ambulance Bus - 2012 42' Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus :Mass Casualty Response Unit- 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue Ladder 12 / Storage Facility - 325 - 353 US Route 1&9 Truck (West Side) :Ladder 12 (Temporarily) - 2013 E-One Cyclone II Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Utility 4100 - 2003 Ford F-350 / Omaha / Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck (Ex-FEAR Unit) :Utility 4101 - 2003 Ford F-350 / Omaha / Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck :Utility 4102 - 2000 Ford E-350 / Stahl (Ex-Hose Shops) :Rescue 3 (4103) (Spare) - 2002 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :Support Unit 4105 - 2005 Pierce Saber non-walk in Rescue (Ex-Mask Service Unit) Maintenance Facility / Hose Shop - 13-15 Linden Avenue East (Greenville) :Engine 31 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :Engine 32 (Spare) - 1996 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :Engine 33 (Spare) - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 34 (Spare) - 1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 14) :Engine 35 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :Engine 36 (Spare) - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan / LTI (1250/500/50A/50B) (Ex-Engine 22) :Engine 37 (Spare) - 2001 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 41 (Spare) - 2004 E-One (-/-100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 11) :Ladder 42 (Spare) - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :Ladder 43 (Spare) - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/104' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 12) :Ladder 44 '(Spare) - 2004 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 8) :'Battalion 5 (4342) (Reserve) - 2013 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 1) :Battalion 6 (4341) (Reserve) - 2013 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 3) :Deputy 2 (4340) (Reserve) - 2013 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 2) Assignment Unknown : Support Unit 4365 - 2019 Ford F-350 4x4 / ARE : Support Unit 4366 - 2019 Ford F-350 4x4 On Order : 'Engine 5 '- 2020 Pierce Enforcer pumper (2000/500) (SN#34170-01-03) (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 18 '- 2020 Pierce Enforcer pumper (2000/500) (SN#34170-01-03) (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 22 '- 2020 Pierce Enforcer pumper (2000/500) (SN#34170-01-03) (ordered July 2019) : 'Ladder Tower 4 '- 2020 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#34171) (ordered July 2019) Retired Apparatus :2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue (chassis destroyed during Hurricane Sandy) :2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan / LTI (1250/500/50A/50B) (Ex-Engine 30, Engine 10) (Accident) :2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 44, Ladder 9, Ladder 6) (Caught Fire) :1997 E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 17, Engine 33) :1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 4) :1993 Duplex / Baker / Saulsbury (-/-/95' Aerialscope) (Ex-Truck 6) :1992 GMC Top Kick / Betten (Ex-Mask Service Unit) :1991 E-One Cyclone Hush Heavy Rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1990 E-One Protector (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :1990 E-One Hush (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2) :1989 GMC Topkick / Betten (Ex-Hazmat 1) :1989 E-One (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1988 E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 18) :1987 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 7) :1986 E-One Hush (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :1985 Mack CF (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 19) (Ex-Union City Fire Department (New Jersey), North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue (New Jersey)) :1984 Mack CF / Baker (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Truck 4) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 9) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 11) :1982 International S1954 / 1997 Tropicana (Ex-Rehab Unit) :1976 Mack CF / 1992 Island Body Rehab (Ex-Rescue 2, Rescue 1) Future Plans * Plans for a new firehouse for Engine 10, Ladder 12 at Grand Street & Bishop Street (Companies currently relocated to the quarters of Engine 5, Ladder 2) * Plans for a new Special Operations firehouse for Squad 4, Rescue 1, Rescue 2, and the Special Operations Units on Communipaw Avenue Alarm Assignments Station Map External Links History of the Jersey City Fire Department Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Firematic apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating EVI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus